clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Crest
|born = 32 BBY''See Clone Wiki:Born'' |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |rank = *Lieutenant *Sergeant |era(s) = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire|image = }} Crest was a clone trooper who served in the Grand Army of the Republic and a Stormtrooper after the regime change to the Galactic Empire. History Early Life Crest was born on Kamino, in the year of 32 BBY. He would receive basic training and upon graduation, he gained the rank of sergeant.Tarkin Mission to Murkhana Crest was apart of a personal stormtrooper contingent accompanying Darth Vader and Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, joining them in a mission to Murkhana. They were investigating a building that held former Separatist contraband. However, as they were investigating, their ship, the Carrion Spike was hijacked, leaving the guards and two crewman killed. Vader was enraged at Crest, for being the officer in charge and allowing it to happen. To get a new vessel, Vader and Tarkin had to intimidate a Sugi crime boss to give up his ship, by threatening to destroy his warehouse with his family inside. Crest and his men were able to take control of the warehouse, to ensure their leverage, and were able to convince the crime boss to give up his ship. Pursuit of the Carrion Spike When they pursued the Carrion Spike aboard the stolen ship, Crest and his troopers acted as gunners. However, the unit were unable to retake the Carrion Spike, or stop the attacks on the Imperial outposts. The unit would then continue to stay aboard the Liberator, ''leaving only Crest and six other troopers surviving. The remaining contingent met with a task force, led by the ''Executrix, which Tarkin claimed as his flagship. Vader would the promote Crest to a lieutenant. The newly minted lieutenant Crest was present with Vader aboard a picket ship. They planned another ambush, which failed. Crest would report to Vader and Tarkin that they were able to ambush a freighter, which he presumed to have links to the Spike. Crest would also serve alongside Vader on the Conquest. The Conquest was under the command of Vice Admiral Dodd Rancit, who Vader would accuse of providing aid to the thieves of the Spike. Crest and his men were then ordered to lock the traitorous Admiral in an escape pod and launch it; whereon the Admiral was forced to give the fleet the order for his destruction upon his treachery. Personality and Traits Crest was given the rank of sergeant and later on, lieutenant, which proclaimed his ability for leadership. He was 18 years old, but due to his advanced aging, he was biologically 36. Vader equated some of his mishaps to his advanced age. Like Jango Fett, his "father", he was 1.83 meters, black hair and brown eyes. Armor and Equipment Crest possessed Phase I,Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones II,Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and Stormtrooper armor throughout his life, surviving throughout the entire Clone Wars and at least 5 years after war in service to the Galactic Empire. His stormtrooper armor possessed a pauldron, for his higher rank than the average stormtrooper."Tarkin Revealed" - Star Wars Insider 153 Appearances *''Tarkin'' References Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone trooper sergeant Category:Clone trooper lieutenant Category:Stormtroopers